Half-Hot Half-Cold
by ICanRememberThis
Summary: Mrs Todoroki had to save one of her children, a good job her husband did not know she was pregnant with twins. giving her daughter to her childhood friend Inko she could only hope her little Izumi would have a good life. Fem Izuku or Izumi. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my new story half-hot half-cold i hope you like it. This will probably be my biggest chapter since the first chapter of my hero is so big. My final exam is on Wednesday so after that updates should be consistent. if you have came from my other story i have writers block with it so when i think of something to do i will update it.**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia Kōhei Horikoshi dose.**

* * *

Quirk Marriages, they were a widespread practice that begun around the second and third generation of quirk users in the world. The only purpose of these marriages was to create or enhance quirks so that they could be passed down the bloodline.

While the practice has died down in recent years it still happens around the world especially in influential family's such as the Todoroki. the current head of the family the flame hero endeavour arranged one of these marriages for himself so that one of his children would be born with a powerful quirk.

That brings us to this situation Mrs Todoroki was giving birth to twins, unknown to her husband, her goal was to save at least one of them from the life that her husband would give them. She had been planning from when she found out that she was having two.

She had made arrangements with an old friend from school, called Inko Midoriya, to look after one of them. Her husband was infertile so he could not have children but they both wanted one. And since Hisashi, her husband, quirk was to breath fire it was likely that they could pass of a fire quirk as a variation of his.

It was all planed out and would defiantly work. luckily her husband was doing his job right now so only the doctor, whom she was also friends with, and Inko new to how many children she gave birth to not even her mother was aware.

Before she knew it, she was holding her two beautiful children.

The older one, male, had short split hair with the right side being white and the left side being red. His left eye was blue while his right eye was grey.

The younger of the two, female, was almost the same except for that the colours had switched meaning that the left was white and the right was red. The eyes had also switched as well.

Now looking at them could she really abandon one, no she had to. She had to save at least one of her children form this cruel fate. She made the decision there her son would be strong and could survive what her husband would do but her little girl no she could not go through the same thing.

She called over Inko and handed over her baby girl giving one last smile.

"look after her and when she is old enough tell her what happened and that I love her"

Inko looked at her friend in pity she could not comprehend what she had to be going through right now so it was up to her to fulfil her wishes.

"don't worry I will but before I leave would you like to name her"

"Izumi her name shall be Izumi"

And that was the last time that mother and daughter were together for many years.

"Did I make the right choice Shoto"

(LINE BRAKE)

Izumi grew up with an ordinary life after that with two loving parents and a goal to be a hero as great as all might. The only real problem was the bulling at school, they all believed that she was quirk less as her parents told her not to use her quirk unless no one was around or her life was endangered, even then it was only her right side she could use.

This cased all her class mates to believe that she was quirk less no matter what she told them. Even her child hood friend Kacchan bullies her so she ended up with no friends what so ever.

She was looking in the bright side though, it was about ten months till high school entrance exams and she was looking forward to them. When she starts high school, it will allow her not only to become a hero but maybe even make friends.

She was brought out of her inner musing when a hand hit the desk causing an explosion flinging her back. Accompanying it was a loud shout that could only belong to one person in the school.

"GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

Looking up Izumi could see the face of her childhood friend Kacchan.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEEK QUIRK YOU GOT NOTHING! SO, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO ENTER THE SAME ARENA AS ME"

"your wrong I do have a quirk Kacchan"

She had to defend her dream hear.

"and it's been a goal since I was little so why not"

The bully looked like he was about to explode.

And then did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

All the class was surrounding her now giving her evil looks.

"What are you capable of, anyway?"

(LINE BRAKE)

All she could think of was what they said to her for the rest of the day. Even as she was packing up ready to go home she was half attention mode. That's why she could not save her hero note book being picked up by someone who was not its owner.

"I still have things to settle with you, good for nothing"

It was the walking grenade that had taken her note book, not really a surprise then.

"for the future seriously? Pffft Midoriya"

"it doesn't concern you! Give it back!"

While her attempts were acknowledged they were not successful as before she knew it her book had been blown up.

"some say that it is possible at the start of the year to determine the person who will be the first ranked hero."

Bakugo had started a monolog now more like a villain than a hero really.

"I'll be the first! But also the only one of this shabby municipal school! And more since I am a perfectionist, I want those who claim the title of one who seeks to continue his studies at Yuuei have a certainty dignity"

He placed his smoking hand on her shoulder while kneeling to be closer in height.

"for the moment forget the idea of passing the entering contest of Yuuei, you dirty nerd!"

While they were leveeing she was almost temped to start a fire but she would not go to his level she wanted to be a hero and hero's use their powers to help people not hurt them.

"I forgot there is a method that really effective if you want to become a hero so much. Making the leap of faith from the roof believing that you will have an individuality in the other world!"

She was trembling in rage desperately trying to keep her quirk form activating she would not give him the pleasure of knowing that he had got to her. She would prove herself at the exam and become a grate hero, what this class thought did not matter.

(LINE BRAKE)

When I was younger I loved to watch an old video.

It was his debut.

All might the number one hero's first appearance.

My mother would often say that the video scared her and was surprised that I watched it so much.

But to me it was not scary one bit no it was inspiring.

His words that day.

"you no longer have to worry! Why, you ask?"

Made me want to be a hero

"BECAIUSE I'M HERE!"

His ability to smile in the face of danger made me want to be just like him even wanting a similar quirk.

That's why when I found out what mine could do I was a little disappointed but it did not change anything I would still be a great hero that could smile in any situation just like All might.

Instead of a physical boost like all might my quirk allow me to produce fire and ice.

It was only two years ago that I found out that it was a combination of my biological parent's quirks.

And I was happy that I had some sort of connection with them other than appearance but my family will always be the Midoriya's.

Oops I lost track yes even if my quirk was different I would be a great hero that can save people like All might that is my one true dream.

(LINE BRAKE)

Izumi was walking home by herself still angry at what Kacchan had said to her. So, absorbed in her own thought she did not notice the sludge monster behind her until it was too late.

The villain grabbed Izumi from behind and started to cover her body. Already in a bad mood combined with this monster ruining her hair that she prided so much was no good. She knew that she was all alone and her life was endangered thus allowing her to use her quirk.

"don't worry I'm just gonna take control of your body for a lil' time good?"

His speech was cut short when Izumi started to use her quirk. Her entire right side started to produce scorching hot flames causing the villain to start scouting in pain and her outer layer to burn off it was a good thing she wore a fire resistant vest on under her uniform.

"STOP STRUGELLING FIRST HIM AND NOW MY NEXT MEAT SUIT IS FIGHTING BACK"

The struggle suddenly stopped though when the inspirational words were spoken.

"Do not worry, kid! I'm here!"

The very inspiration of her goals saving her was like a dream come true. And next came his attack.

" **SMASH!"**

The very air pressure from the punch caused the slime monster to fall apart. That was the last thing she saw before the world turned black.

(LINE BRAKE)

It wasn't long before she woke up again to the face of her Hero All might.

"Thanks god! You seem to be doing well, this is the most important!"

The number one hero took a dramatic pose and started to apologise.

"I'm really sorry! You got involved in my removal of the villain I don't usually make beginner mistakes like that but you did an excellent job with that fire it bought me the time to get hear and stop him you have my thanks."

To prove his point, he held out a bottle, with the villain in, like a bad drink add.

Meanwhile Izumi was having a mental brakedown thanks to the praise from her hero she could hardly function properly. When she did finally gain function, she started to look for her note book.

"I forgot! Can I have your autograph"

When she found and opened it she was shocked it had already been singed right there in big English letters was All Might. Hurrying to her feet she started to bow and thank the number one hero.

"thank you very much! I will make this a family heirloom! A family treasure, even!"

"well, I have to take him to post! Check out my exploits on LCD tv kid!"

With that All might prepared to jump away but Izumi had other plans. She still had questions to ask and could not let this opportunity pass up. Just as he jumped Izumi grabbed on to his leg thus taking her with him.

It did not take him long before All might realised that there was a stowaway on his leg.

"let me go! Are you crazy or what?!"

Izumi had just realised the idiocy of what she had done.

"if I let go now… I'm going to die!"

"indeed, now cover your mouth and eyes"

After a while they finally landed while Izumi was recovering all might was mumbling something about social ladders. Just as all might was going to leave Izumi shouted out to him.

"Wait!"

"no! I can't wait!"

"do you think I have what it takes to be a hero"

All might stopped as did Izumi.

"do you think I can become like you?"

A large cloud of smoke covered both of their eyes blocking all vision.

When she looked up to find the cause she was shocked instead of the number one hero there was a skeleton of a man. So, she did what any reasonable person would do she screamed.

"YOU ARE A FAKE, RIGHT?! YOU ARE AN IMPOSTER, RIGHT?! YOU'RE TOO THIN!"

The skeleton looked directly at her.

"I am all might"

He managed to say that even though blood would not stop flowing out of his mouth.

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU!"

"there are many people who retain their abs at the pool, right? Well this is like that"

"STOP LYING!"

She was still in denial about the whole thing. All night took a seat on the floor.

"you can't believe what you read on the internet kid I'm not untouchable"

With that he lifted his shirt reviling horrific scaring and damage.

"this is a wound I got five years ago while I was fighting a villain"

Izumi wanted to look away but she could not do it.

"this caused the semi-destruction of my respiratory system and total removal of my stomach. My face is emaciated and haggard my eyes are a side effect of repeated surgeries. Currently I can only work as a hero about three hours a dat. That is my limit."

Izumi seemed to be out of her initial shock now as she was raking her brain for any information on the villains that he fought around then.

"five years ago, when you fought against Venomous Chainsaw"

"you know your stuff kid but no I would not let a villain like that get me. What I told you was never publicly disclosed. I will ask you not to reveal this information to anyone. The symbol of peace who saves people with a smile can't afford to bow to the forces of evil."

With that he stood up and started to make his way to the exit.

"I've seen your fire so you might make a good hero see you later kid"

(LINE BRAKE)

Izumi was walking home deep in thought about what all might had said to her. While it was nice that he said she could be a hero learning that All might was badly heart was a shocker to her. While she was walking she saw a gathered crowd and went to go look at what was attracting them.

When she could see she was shocked standing there was the monster that all might stopped earlier. She seemed to realise how it escaped and started to blame herself. That's when she saw that the monster was trying to take over a person just like it tried to do with her.

She was hoping that a hero would come and save him but none of them could do anything. That's when it happened Izumi's and the captured boy's eyes locked and before she knew it she was running past everyone to try and save him.

"moron! Stop! Stop!"

She did not stop all she could do was run towards her childhood friend, before she knew it her right arm had set on fire as well as her red hair. She could not explain why she was running towards him, he was a horrible person but the part of her that wanted to be a hero could not sit back and watch while a person was begging for help.

She could not use her fire to hurt the villain as it would also hit Kacchan so instead she through her bag at the only solid part of his body, the eyes. It worked and the villain got distracted and loosened up on his prisoner.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"my legs moved by themselves! I really don't understand why!"

She must have had thousands of reasons going on in her head bit only one seemed to matter right then.

"Because your face seemed to be calling for help!"

Grabbing onto part of the villain with her right arm she started to heat him up to the point that his body started to solidify. In a last-ditch effort to save itself the monster went to kill the girl with one strong attack.

Only it was stopped by the massive arm of All might.

"you have managed to persuade me that my morals are not there just for me to just listen to me it's sating that I do not set an example! THE PROFESSIONALS PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE ALL THE TIME IN THIS GAME!"

" **DETROIT SMASH"**

With a single punch the monster was split again but not only that the updraft caused the weather to change making the one sunny day rain. Everyone even the pros were awed by All might's power.

After that Izumi was scolded for running into a dangerous situation while Bakugo was complemented on his bravery it seems that no one realised that the fire was her quirk and just thought that it was from the one caused by the villain.

(LINE BRAKE)

Izumi was walking home now thinking back to what happened. She did not mind that no one knew what she had done as long as she had save Kacchan it was ok with her. A shout brought her out of her inner thoughts.

"HEY, GOOD FOR NOTHING! NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO COME HELP ME…! I DID NOT NEED TO BE SAVED! OK?! I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, YEAH! THE ONLY THING MISSING IS THAT I HAVE APOLOGIZED TO A GOOD FOR NOTHING WITH NO QUIRK LIKE YOU! I OWE YOU?! MAYBE BUT DON'T THINK I WILL APOLOGIZE! FUCKING NERD!"

With that he walked off, he did not know of her quirk was it because he did not notice it or was he in denial about its existence only time will tell. She was about continue her walk home when suddenly a large man ran out of the side rode.

"I'm here!"

It was All might once again.

"all might what are you doing here? You were surrounded by a horde of reporters earlier"

He struck a heroic pose.

"I can avoid them if I want to! After all, I'm all mi"

He stopped as he spat out blood again, not healthy

"Kid. I came to thank you and say sorry. If you had not been there I might not have stepped in so I must thank you! At the time, no one could act yet you a school student risked her life just to try to save that boy. And that really touched me!"

She looked up at her hero with an awed look at what he was saying about her.

"how does the story end up for most of these people?! It always concludes with these words: my body moved by itself!"

Tears started to fall from her eyes with each word that All might said about her.

"some say that while beginning school, it is possible to determine the mist people who will be part of the best ranked hero. This is what happened to you too, right?! Before I told you that it was possible for you to become a hero but I did not mean it. But now I truly believe that you can become a Hero"

This is the story of how Izumi Midoriya became the best of all heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about this takeing so long. Ive had alot going on and rewrote this chapter about four times. Im thinking of making Izumi Witch themed can you tell me in the reviews what you think.**

 **And Akashi if your still intrested in Beta reading PM me or something i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The number one hero All might age and quirk unknown. Gallantly he entered the world of heroes and earned a prestige just as solid and immovable as he himself.

Following his arrival onto the scene the once grave rate at which new villains appeared began to dwindle year by year by year and so his very existence became a mighty deterrent. Both in name and he became the man known as a symbol of peace.

That's the kind of man All might is, that's the kind of man who told me I could become a hero.

All the mean words of her peers went flashing through her head.

The ridicule and the bulling.

That didn't matter anymore because the hero she looked up to the most had told her that her dream was a possibility.

"I shall train you so that you can become the hero I know you can be do you accept young Midoriya"

Without hesitation, she looked up to him and said those magical words that set her on the right path.

"I accept All might"

"then meat me at the beach at six in two days, I will see you there young Midoriya"

With that all might left.

(line brake)

Two days later she stood there in her temperature resistant cloths pumped up for the training to start.

"to find the best method of training I need to know what your quirk can do so tell me your capability's young Midoriya."

"from my right side, I produce scorching hot flames as well as increasing my body temperature and from my left side I can freeze anything I touch and reduce my body temperature"

All might take a thinking pose.

"interesting I will have to think of an effective way to increase your quirks power and are you better at fire or ice"

"I am better at my fire side because my mom told me not to use my ice until I was safe"

"ok first step of training start cleaning this beach while I think of an idea for your quirk"

With that she set off on her first step of training.

(line brake)

At the end of the day she was feeling saw in places that she did not even think could be saw.

"young Midoriya I have it the aim to excel American dream plan"

Looking up to her teacher she asked the killer question.

"so what's the training then All might"

All might slammed a large box on the beach next to her aching body.

"you will not only clear this beach of rubbish but also read these old comics and manga to help you for your fire and ice ability's"

"how are comics and manga going to help"

"that simple before quirks came to be many manga and comics were published where fire and ice powers were prominent so here you are read my collection for inspiration"

"I'll do it All might don't worry I'll find new ways to use my fire and ice"

With that ten months of hell started for Izumi.

She would train at the beach with all might at the allocated times, study at school to keep her top spot and in all her free time read the manga and comics for inspiration.

The physicals were gruelling pushing her beyond her limits each and every day.

Staying awake in lessons was hard but she managed thus keeping her top spot.

Even finding new ways to use her powers were hard but she managed her pure determination pushed her through every obstacle in her way.

At the nine months mark she had cleared the beach.

"young Midoriya you have passed every one of my expectations well done"

He was about to talk about a relaxation period but was stopped by her next words.

"All might teach me how to fight"

"what do you mean?"

"my body can handle hero training and so can my quirk but I don't know how to use it while fighting to teach me"

The look of determination in her eyes made All might almost lose his cool.

'could I have found my successor this determination to become a hero is unreal'

"very well prepare yourself for the next moth we are about to step it up to the next level"

"bring it on"

(line brake)

Izumi had changed over the months. Her hair was now so long that it needed to be arranged in four thick braids (think Irene Belserion). Her muscles were more developed as she had grown taller and other assists had developed more.

And now hear she was standing at the entrence of Yuuei the top hero school in the world.

If you want to be a top hero Yuuei is essential with hero's like All might the symbol of peace, Endeavour the flame hero with the most solved cases in history and best genist the hero who has won the award best genist eight years in a row.

And now she was hear about to take the same exam as all of them it was amazing, only to be ruined by him.

"Fuck off Izumi don't stand in my way or do you wanna fucking die?"

Bakugo Katsuki, the walking grenade.

She was so put off by his appearance that she did not even realise she tripped until her face was about to hit the floor, only it didn't.

"you, all right?"

A girl had stopped her fall.

"sorry for going crazy with my quirk there I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped you know?"

The girl that saved her had shoulder length brown hair and big brown round eyes.

"thank you for saving me there"

"no problem I'm nervous too well good luck later"

Izumi huffed in disappointment there goes a potential friend.

(line brake)

"welcome one and all to my live show"

The man who spoke was Present Mic the pro hero.

"everybody say heeeey!"

The room was completely silent.

"ive got shivers down my spine, too, listeners! All right, examinees… I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready!?"

Again, silence though crowd.

"now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten minute practice run at our replica city district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?"

President mic then went on to explain the task everyone had to do like it was the ancient video game Mario, with each villains being worth different amount of points. It seemed pretty straightforward to most.

"excuse me, may I ask a question!?"

Except maybe that guy.

"on the handout there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top- tier national academy of yuuei's calibre! The reason we are seated hear today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

He kept going on and on.

"moreover, what's with you? Yeah you, with the long-braided hair!"

Izumi eeped at being called out in front of everyone.

"can't you sit still for a second… your distracting! If you think yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

Luckily president mic was there to stop the situation from going further.

"okay, oookay. Thanks for the segue, much appreciated, examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points think of it like an arena trap."

The boy with glasses then proceed to bow multiple times.

"thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!"

"well, that's enough from me! Ill leave you all with a presentation of the school precepts of this academy of mine! As a certain hero by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said a true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life! Now lets move to the main event! Plus ultra! And may you all suffer in the trials to come!"


	3. Sorry not a chapter

This story is now up for adoption all information about where i've been is in a authors note in my new story, if you check it out it would mean alot to me. If you would like to adopt this story drop me a PM about where you would take it and if i like it you can have the story.


End file.
